


Aftercare

by DJ_Punch_Detective



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sounding, baths, uhh ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9759926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Punch_Detective/pseuds/DJ_Punch_Detective
Summary: I haven't seen a whole lot of fics about aftercare, so I decided to write one about my favorite Waves post-bdsm scene.





	

“Nova!”

The word is panted out, and everything stops.  Hands move away, a battery is removed, and if it weren’t for the bonds holding him still, he would’ve collapsed.  He sagged in the restraints, and careful digits press on the side of his helm before unclipping the blindfold.  Shockwave continues to pant as Soundwave supports his helm, visor to optic.  It’s silent for a moment before Shockwave nods and Soundwave lets go of him again.  Shockwave is still shaking as Soundwave begins taking off the clips on the scientist’s antennae, but gentle touches and whispered assurances between the pair helped his venting even out.  The shaking doesn’t stop, but Soundwave isn’t surprised.  Every time Shockwave suggests they do this, he holds back on the safeword a little longer each time.  Soundwave knows it’s because of Shockwave’s natural curiosity and his desire to improve and understand.

“Shockwave: Doesn’t need to push himself.”  Soundwave said quietly, and Shockwave’s frame creaked as he rocked backwards on his legs to free his array.  Soundwave’s slim digits easily remove the vibrators, causing Shockwave to wince again.  His spike would have to be taken care of later, when touches to his array didn’t hurt.  If Soundwave tried to remove the sounding rod inside at this moment, he’d probably cause damage to Shockwave that he couldn’t take care of, and that was _not_ a trip to Knock Out he wanted to explain.  Slowly, Shockwave rolled his helm, stretching out the cables as Soundwave began untying his legs.

“I know.”  Shockwave replied shortly.  His voice shakes slightly as Soundwave helps him extend his legs out in front of him before he put his thin arms on Shockwave’s back to support him.  A moment later, Soundwave’s data cables extend to start lowering the suspension slightly.  He isn’t unbound yet, but Shockwave’s frame is no longer supported by the steel cables he was wrapped with and without Soundwave supporting him, he would’ve fallen.  Slowly, Soundwave lays him down, chuckling slightly at both Shockwave’s current inability to speak more than two words at a time, the fact he acted like he was fine when it was obvious that his legs were incapable of supporting his weight.  The scientist is still panting as Soundwave begins untying the cables, and murmurs something that Soundwave needs to leans close to hear it.

“Get it out.”  Shockwave repeats, and immediately Soundwave nods and moves down to his spike, carefully removing the jumper cable clip from the tip of the sounding rod and slowly beginning to pull it out.  Every inch of it moves out with agonizing slowness, but even though Shockwave’s frame is screaming for him to tell Soundwave to just _rip it out_ he knows that that would only make it hurt more.  He vents hard as the end of the rod leaves his spike, and a few moments later the transfluid trapped in his spike through his overloads begins to trickle out, the modded knot slowly beginning to deflate as the transfluid storage releases.  Once more, a slim frame is pressed against Shockwave as Soundwave murmures reassurances into his audials.

“Shockwave: Nebula?”  Soundwave asked, and Shockwave nodded, shifting slightly to let Soundwave resume untying the cables.  They had chosen the terms early on: nebula for good to go, solaris for slow down, and nova for stop.  The system worked, and Shockwave sat up with Soundwave’s help, pulling the last cable off with his single hand.  A nuzzle is pressed against Shockwave, and Soundwave tugs on him gently.  “Shockwave: requires cleaning?”

“Help me stand.”  Shockwave agreed, swinging one leg off the berth as Soundwave helps him to his feet, steadying and supporting him as he takes him to the cleaning room.  He remains stable as Shockwave awkwardly gets into the tub for the oil bath, leaning over to turn on the flow on his preferred temperature setting.  Soundwave picks up a buffer and situates himself behind the scientist, beginning to buff out some of the scrapes in his paint.  The deeper ones will be repaired after they’re clean, but for now Shockwave seems content to lean back and let Soundwave smooth his frame out.  His optic dulls offline, and the whirr that comes from his frame as he sags against Soundwave makes it obvious that he’s fallen into recharge.

For now, Soundwave lets him sleep.  This small lull in their usual aftercare pattern lets Soundwave check over Shockwave for damage again.  There’s a crack across his chestplate that might lead to all the glass needing to be replaced, but it’s not pressing.  One scratch on his arm is deep enough to leak, but Shockwave’s self repair systems have already stemmed the flow of energon so it’s not a concern.  His back is another manner.  Shockwave had asked Soundwave to strike him without any toys this time around, and the dents caused by Soundwave’s thin arms were severe.  If he had used the full of his strength, dents would be the least of Shockwave’s problems.  Carefully, Soundwave shakes Shockwave awake, and the surveillance chief clears his vox a few times before speaking.

“Damage report?  Internal?”  Soundwave asks.  He’s scared he’s hurt Shockwave more than he meant to, and Shockwave responds by reaching over and gently pressing on the port for Soundwave’s data cables.  When they extend, Shockwave opens a panel on his chest and lets Soundwave plug into him and check for himself.  Neither of them would lie to the other, but he knew that Soundwave would rest easier if he looked at Shockwave’s damage reports directly from his processor.

_ >> _

_ >> _

_ >> DAMAGE: _

_ >>>>>>>>> SEVERE EXTERNAL _

_ >>>>>>>>> MINIMAL INTERNAL _

_ >> _

_ >> _

_ >> SELF REPAIR: _

_ >>>>>>>>> RUNNING _

_ >>>>>>>>> ………………………. _

_ >>>>>>>>> FUNCTION: HIGH _

_ >> _

_ >> _

_ >> ADVISORY: _

_ >>>>>>>>> INTERNAL: REST _

_ >>>>>>>>> EXTERNAL: _ **_SEEK MEDICAL ASSISTANCE_ **

_ >> _

_ >> REPORT COMPLETE _

Soundwave relaxes and retracts his data cable.  He can handle Shockwave’s external damage on his own.  What he was worried about was the possibility he had damaged something vital inside of Shockwave, but that did not seem to be the case.  Antennae are massaged and checked for damage before Shockwave shifts forward to let Soundwave work the dents out.  A tap on his shoulder causes him to nod, and Soundwave waits for Shockwave to loosen his plating to let Sounwave manually remove it.  The fins on his back sag slightly before standing out straight when the dented backplates lift off and reveal Shockwave’s protoform.  The air feels too cold, but when he sinks down into the oil bath again a satisfied groan comes from Shockwave and he lets his optic turn off once more.  His hand seeks out Soundwave’s, and the surveillance chief let him hold on to a data cable as he focused on removing the dents.

“Shockwave: will need to be repainted.”  Soundwave said quietly, earning a chuckle from the scientist.  He knew that his paint was going to be all but scraped off on his back armor once it was repaired, and was content to rest and let his frame soak in the oil bath while Soundwave worked.  Once more, Shockwave fell into recharge - lulled by the sound of Soundwave humming as he worked on the damage repair.  He woke up when Soundwave touched him gently.  “Repair: Complete.  Shockwave: Ready?”

Slowly, Shockwave stood up from the bath and stepped out before sitting down in front of Soundwave, who effectively just wrapped Shockwave in probably the fluffiest towel on the Nemesis.  His hand began kneading at the fabric as Soundwave helped him dry him off before lifting it up and replacing his back paneling.  Once that was complete, Soundwave tried to take the towel, but was met with resistance.  Frankly, Soundwave was amused by Shockwave’s refusal to let go of the towel, and instead just helped him stand and took him to their berth before setting up a viewing screen and putting a few more blankets on Shockwave.

“Shockwave: Will be painted tomorrow?”  Soundwave asked.

“That sounds best.”  Shockwave agreed, laying back and putting his helm in Soundwave’s lap.  “Are you putting on a human film?  Why?”

“Human film: apparently a classic.  Content: pertinent to Shockwave’s interests.”  Soundwave replied, using his data cables to pick up a cube of energon for Shockwave as his hands rubbed the sides of his helm.  The first notes of _Jurassic Park_ ’s opening theme began to play as the pair simply cuddled.  Soundwave held the cube and Shockwave sipped at it when he could, grateful for the straw.  “Shockwave: is functioning well?”

“I am.”  Shockwave assured Soundwave.  “You did not cause any lasting damage, and were only striking me like that at my request.  Thank you for indulging me.”

“Shockwave: Not supposed to need the safeword.”  Soundwave mumbled, and Shockwave squirmed until his arm was free to rest on him.  “Shockwave: shouldn’t do so every time we…”

“Soundwave.”  Shockwave interrupted.  “You stopped when I told you to.  I wanted to push my frame.  I _asked_ you to do this, and I _asked_ you to strike me.  All I did was ask you to do something for me, and stop when or if I said ‘nova’.  You did this for me.  You have no reason to be upset.  Next time, we can do something less… intense if this is beginning to disturb you.”

Instead of a verbal response, Soundwave nuzzled into Shockwave and resumed rubbing his antennae.  Communication was key in any relationship, and Shockwave had long since learned Soundwave’s ways of doing so without speech.  The gentle touches along his frame were Soundwave’s wordless way of telling him he loved him.  Shockwave’s was more subtle.  More easily missed by someone who was not familiar with the pair’s idiosyncrasies.  His way was leaning into the touches, rumbling quietly in appreciation, and likely most importantly: not complaining about scientific inaccuracies in whatever movie Soundwave had chosen until it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
